


Take me to Church

by orphan_account



Series: Let me Domesticate You [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Promises, Multi, Promises, i don't want to put tags so that you guys won't be spoiled, idk - Freeform, seriously though i might add it later?, this happened in after the bad end of any route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sei never wanted anythimg except for being destroyed by his brother, Aoba but when Virus and Trip told him a secret. It changed his way of wanting to be destroyed to destroy something. (This happened in any bad end of the game, you choose which of the five boyfriends, except for ViTri.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> hey it was either the title of this fic or the series of this fic. so i hope you guys like it^^

 

Title: Take me to Church

Pairing: Idk what to write here, I don't think there'll be any pairing. Maybe Sei x Aoba or Aoba x any of the five boyfriends (you choose) and implied Toue x Aoba???

Summary: Sei never wanted anythimg except for being destroyed by his brother, Aoba but when Virus and Trip told him a secret. It changed his way of wanting to be destroyed to destroy something. (This happened in any bad end of the game, you choose which of the five boyfriends, except for ViTri.)

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong N+C. I just wrote the story.

Chapter One: "If only...."

Sei's POV

I've never been outside before, but... I never wished for it. I knew a long time ago that it was impossible for me to get out of here. That's why I decided to divide my consciousness into small parts and distribute them to radio waves into technologies in that way I can see the outside world. And, that's when I know that I had a younger brother. His name is Aoba and it seems that he's pretty happy about his life. Seeing him, it made me realize that I do have a wish, the wish to be **D E S T R O Y E D**. But then... it seems that that wish might not come through....

It was one of those days where Virus and Trip would go to my room and check on me. They would usually just stand at the corner staring or rather _observing_ me. They don't interact much with me but sometimes they would talk to me about Platinum Jail or about the Old Residential District. I usually don't mind any attention to what they say but now...

_It was different._

They told me something about something that caught my attention. And when they saw me react, their faces lit up.

"Oh Sei-san it seems that you like what we just shared." Virus confirmed with a joyful look on his face.

I tried not to make contact with these two as much as possible. I know that they’re dangerous, that’s why I usually don’t react much or try to amuse them for their entertainment. But this time…. I just can’t ignore it.

They both said that my younger brother, Aoba was _here._ Here in Oval Tower, he was captured along with one of his friends. I don’t want him to go through the same experience as me that’s why I was scared when Virus and Trip told me.

Suddenly, they grab my arm from both sides and dragged me outside my room. It’s white, even though I’ve been rarely gone out on my room, it’s still very white. All of it, the walls, ceilings floors and the lights. I don’t know where we were heading, the corridor looked the same but I know that it’s different. This might be the quarters of the scientists and researchers, I really can’t tell if it is but I think it is. There are several doors on the hallway, why are we here anyway? I don’t see anyone, not even the guards. Then, both Virus and Trip stopped at the very edge of the hallway. There was a door that was further than the rest. They both let go of my arms at the same time.

“Do you want to see him?” Virus asked and looked at me.

I was still trying to process all the things that they’ve said to me earlier. I’m _scared_. I closed my eyes and pray that nothing bad will happened. I can feel that someone touched my shoulder, when I looked around, it was Trip.

“Don’t worry Sei, there’s nothing to be scared of.” He told me, when I look unto his eyes. It makes my heart shudder. “Didn’t you always wanted to see your younger brother?”

He was _right_. I really do want to see Aoba but not like this. I’m scared to know

“Don’t be scared Sei-san. Aoba-san is alright, I’m sure that he wants to see you as well.” Virus reassured and swipe his coil on the lock. The door opens. My heart starts to beat fast. I slowly entered the room and he was there.

Aoba… My little brother, he is here. He _really_ is here! I can’t believe it, I really want to hold him.

“Wait a minute.” Trip stopped me from going any further.

“We’re sorry to say this but we can’t let you in Sei-san.” Virus said as his eyes moved towards the ceiling. There was a camera installed on the edge of the room.

Oh I see… Toue might see us. I guess it’s ok for Virus and Trip to come in but I’m sure that Toue doesn’t want me to be here or even know that Aoba’s here. Aoba’s _here_. I looked at him again, it seems that he wasn’t attached to any tubes or wires but why does he look tired? Aoba are you awake, if so please open your eyes. Your big brother is here.

“We’re wasting too much time Sei-san. If we stay here any longer, Toue and the others would suspect that we’re here.” Virus snapped me back to reality. Both he and Trip escorted me back to my room. As we walk I looked back at Aoba again.

He wasn’t wearing _any_ clothes.

When I got back to my room, both Virus and Trip left. They told me that they still had jobs to do. And so I was all alone. Actually, I don’t mind being alone. It is the only time for me to be free, I can go around the connection and see other people outside Platinum Jail. Even though I don’t interact with them, it made me happy to see other people being happy with their lives. But this time, I’m going to see what Toue’s doing to Aoba. I don’t want to think the inevitable but my hearts know it already. It will take me awhile to separate my consciousness and since my body is weakening it’ll take longer than it usually would.

I concentrated harder and finally, I was able to do it. I transferred a part of my consciousness on the camera that Virus pointed out earlier. I don’t know if they told me on purpose or it was out of coincidence but either way I’m thankful for them. And so I was able to see what the camera captured….

I **wish** I didn’t see it….

He was there, I can see him. Aoba my precious younger brother was there. He had his arms and legs cuffed at all four bed posts. I can see that he was thin, his bones are slowly showing and that’s not only it. All of his body was revealed, revealed in front of Toue. And they were doing something that I don’t want to see….

“Urk…Pl..please…le…let me…” I heard my brother pleaded. As he tried to moved his body despite of the cuffs. “Toue! Please!”

“Hmph… What is it that you want Aoba-kun?” Toue’s face lit up and he pounded harder on Aoba.

“Arh! Please!” Aoba pleaded one last time.

“If you want something, wouldn’t be better if you say it clearly and properly?” Toue slowed down his thrusting and grabbed Aoba’s face.

“Ugh… Ple—please Toue…let me come…” Aoba slowly spoke his desire.

“See? You can just say it clearly Aoba-kun.” Toue chuckled and begins to thrust harder again. I couldn’t bear it anymore, I couldn’t bear to see and hear my brother being treated like a toy by Toue that’s why I left.

Aoba… what happened?

Time had passed by. I waited until I thought that Toue was done playing with Aoba. And so I slowly walked by myself, to the room where Aoba was held. I tried my best to not be noticed by anyone and I was successful. I was in front of Aoba’s room, I’m still shaking on what I saw, what if… I immediately shook of that feeling and tried a way to open the locked door. Then I transferred a part of my consciousness to the lock to open it. And…

There he was…

Aoba was all alone, sleeping. He was still cuff from all sides. I was mortified when I saw his state as I slowly approached him. He was breathing rapidly and I can see kiss marks around his body and some bruises. I looked around his room and saw the key to his cuff on the lamp table. Was Toue expecting him to open the cuff by himself? What did we do to deserve to be treated so poorly? I slowly touched his head and cried.

“I’m sorry…” I whispered.

It was my fault if only… I didn’t send him that message then….he wouldn’t be in this mess.

His eye slowly blinked.

“…Se..i?” I hear him call my name.

“Aoba!” I immediately hugged him and free him from his cuffs. “I’m so sorry!” I couldn’t help but feel apologetic towards him.

“Nii-san… how did you find me?” he asked me. His voice was a bit hoarse.

“Virus and Trip told me.” I answered him. “Aoba what happened?” I couldn’t help but ask him, I know that I shouldn’t ask him directly but I can’t just leave it.

“He…. Toue caught me and (insert the route you want) after I failed scrap…..” Aoba’s eyes begun to tear up when he spoke the word scrap.

“Your scrap failed?”

“Yes *sobs* I couldn’t save him. *sobs* I was the only one that managed to wake up. And then…”

As Aoba was telling his story, I notice that he was shaking. Of course he would be, he’s afraid, who wouldn’t be? If you are put in his situation I’m sure that you’d do the same thing. That’s why hugged him to know that I’m here and I want to comfort him.

“It’s ok Aoba. Just cry as much as you want to.”

“I…I don’t know how much passed but I was used for experiments…. It hurt but I know that you felt more pain than I did. I endured all of it. Until… Toue told his guards to bring me into an empty room. I don’t know what he wanted from me but I was afraid that he was going to do something painful to me…. And so he forced himself on me… he keeps on telling me that he liked seeing me in pain when they were their experiments on me and that he wants to experience it first-hand… of course I tried to stop him but he told me that if I sleep with him, Toue would cure him.”

“and you believed him?”

“I had no choice… Toue and his men are the only ones that could fix this… that’s why I agreed. After that, I often got called to meet Toue and the time I had in the laboratory for experiments lessen. Until I realize that I was locked in this room for Toue’s amusement. I tried asking him if he would cure (insert the guy you choose) but he just smiled at me. That’s when I realized that I was tricked. And the worse part about it is that I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Aoba.” I just couldn’t bear what my younger brother had been through, I would have been alright if it was me being experimented on but to think that he would use my brother for his own pleasure. It makes me _sick_. I brushed the hair on the side of Aoba and looked him in the eyes, saying, “Don’t worry I’ll find a way to get you, NO, us out of here.”

“Nii-san…” Aoba looked at me. This time he wasn’t crying tears of sadness but rather tears of joy. He hugged me tightly into his arms. “I was so devastated thinking that the only way out of here is to kill myself but whenever I think about it, your image always comes into my mind. I know that you went through harder things than I am. That’s why I’m sorry for making you feel sad, I only wanted to see you happy.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at him, we were really alike. “Don’t say stuff like that Aoba but you know I feel the same way as well.” Then the two of us smiled, even though we’re both in this horrible predicament, somehow we can see a silver lining. Hoping that someday we would be able to break free from Toue and live out our lives together.

“I’m sorry Aoba but I have to leave now, if they notice me that I’m gone….. I don’t know if we can still see each other again.” I told him as I leave the room.

“You won’t let them do that right?” Aoba asked and when I look back at him. I can see that he really is hoping that we would see each other again. I couldn’t help but make a small smile on my face.

“Of course I won’t!” I said to him with a determined voice.

His face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face. “See you soon nii-san!”

“Yeah” Just as I went out the room. My body felt heavy. Huh, that’s strange. Why can’t I move? I tried to walk small few steps but I ended up falling on the ground and on that moment I realize that.

My body **couldn’t** take it anymore.

Tears begun to fall from my eyes, Damn it! I just promised Aoba that we would get out of here together! I promised him that I will see him again! And yet… why won’t my body move? I couldn’t help but feel pathetic, after all this time I wanted to be destroyed, this is the only one time that I don’t want to die and I want to destroy someone else.

Damn it! Damn it!

Aoba’s smiling face appeared in my head, I couldn’t help but smile and finally said, “I’m sorry but it seems that big brother can’t fulfill his promise.”

I slowly closed my eyes and prepared for the expected outcome.

“Aoba….if only I could…..”

-The end-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and critiques are always welcome!  
> sorry if it's a bit rushed hope you guys liked it^^


End file.
